nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Raförta Wulfsbane
"I'd rather fail with honor than succeed with cheating." History The Lands of the Linnorm Kings is a harsh land. It is cold as hell, winter is long, crops are sparse, and everything is trying to kill you. It's even harsher as an illegitimate daughter of a Linnorm King. Raförta was born to Linnorm King White Estrid out of wedlock. She knows nothing of her father and her kinsman are tight lipped. Most of her young life was lived in the care of thralls. Entrusted to their care for the basic reason that she was too young to join in on the coastal raiding. She was three when news reached the city of her mother's victory. White Estrid had broken through the Chelaxian blockade at the Arch of Aroden. The pride of her people grew ten times that day and Raförta was no different. Her training doubled upon her mother's return a year later. Handed her first sword by White Astrid herself. Despite her illegitimacy much was expected of her. She was to become a great fighter like her mother and may, one day, prove to be a Linnorm King herself. Training was harsh and cruel. Days and nights of constant breaking and rebuilding her of spirit. Not once being given any sort of kindness. Raförta was twelve when she went on her first raid. The long boat ride to the coast of Varisia had been filled with stress and the importance of her success. They landed on a remote coast and marched toward their target, a small no name fishing village. They waited until dawn and charged in with the sunrise. The village had stood no chance. They surrendered quickly and the raid received a large supply of fish to take home. The raiding party had then moved on to larger targets. It was at one such target that Raförta had earned her Commander's respect. The town had been waiting for them with a decent mercenary force. The fight had been long an exhausting. Just as the UIfen raiders were going to call retreat Raförta had broken through the mercenary left flank. Her small form was hard to target and the mercenaries hesitant to hurt a child. She used the hesitation to her advantage and pushed. Her and several of the other young raiders killed the defenders and flanked around. The hesitation had cost the mercenaries their victory and Raförta was honored by her people. Raförta quickly rose through the ranks. By the time she was sixteen she had been awarded a raiding party of her own. No longer was she just the illegitimate daughter of their King. Raförta had become a respected and loved member of their society. Rumor spread that soon she would search out and conquer her own Linnorm. That, like her mother, Raförta would grow to be a strong and just ruler. Her life looked like it was on the right track. She was happy with her position and still determined to climb higher. For years she lived the good life, until she screwed up. Raförta had just turned nineteen when it happened. A fresh group of apprentice raiders had joined her party. They shipped off toward Varisia much like she had when she was their age. They landed on a remote beach and headed for a fishing village. Her pride and confidence in her parties success had caused her to forgo the scouts. The party had charged at dawn and right into a massacre. The fishing village had partnered with other villages and hired a large mercenary company to protect them. The small raiding party had crashed against their defenses and the call for retreat had come too late. She returned home hurt, broken, and with only a third of her party alive. White Astrid had not been thrilled of her daughter's actions. She had brought dishonor onto their family. As punishment Raförta's hair had been shorn off and she was banished from her home. She was given one chance to redeem herself. Go to the new continent and conquer it. Only then would the Ulfen accept her back in their fold. Appearance Raförta is a giant of a woman. Standing at about thirteen feet tall she towers over most men and women. Her blonde hair is cut short and styled in a fohawk, though she plans to grow it out again. Half of her face is covered in a tribalized Linnorm tattoo. Recently Raförta has acquired a pair of large white feathered wings. Greatsword in one hand and shield in the other, Raförta rides into battle on her wings and dares any to challenge her. Personality Raförta is a very proud woman. She take her personal honor very seriously and is quick to temper when her pride or honor is challenged. Otherwise she tends to look at life as a challenge and a chance to prove herself. A laugh on her lips and a sparkle in her eye. Aspirations Raförta has one goal in life. She wishes to impress the gods enough to catch one of their attentions. Relationships Greymane- Smarter than most, he doesn't take my shit. I enjoy our time together and look forward to learning more of him. Julius DragonWood- A huge flirt. So far I have enjoyed our excursions. Category:Characters